It Must be Fate
by CrimsonStellar24
Summary: "Love looks not with the eyes , but with the heart" A story young woman searching for love and found it, and of a young man who who unknowingly receives it. Music brought them together and gave them a chance of meeting each other beyond reasons imaginable. They soon realize that there is no suprise more magical than the suprise of being loved. AU
1. Meeting you

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic in a very long time and it is based on a manga I've read but can't remember the title with a little tweak in this and that it was all that I could remember XD I hope you will appreciate it . It is my first attempt on SasuSaku so please bear with me. I deeply apologize for all the grammatical and typographical errors it is not intentional, English isn't really my first language although, I tried my best to give you this story which is in an AU and I am warning you on the out of character instances in this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

**To clear things up:**

"conversation"

'thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Their ages are:  
Sakura- 17

Sasuke and his friends/acquaintances- 18

**Chapter 1 "Meeting you"**

Konoha University of Music and the Arts holds an annual music competition for high school students, for them to compete for the prize of a full scholarship on their music university. So once a year, high school students among various music and non-music schools with musical inclinations compete in this music contest, aiming for the first prize. And this is where the story begins

"So, this is the Konoha University of Music and the Arts, Naruto are we having the contest in this auditorium?"

"That's right Kiba, the contest will be held here, I know its old and all that, but it has a good ambiance and overall a good place right, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn. So far you guys seem pretty calm and collected about this, aren't you nervous about the upcoming contest?"

"No, not really dattebayo, even if we take part in it we're just "extras" first place would probably be you or Neji anyway. We could never be as good as you talented people."

"Naruto's right both of you are so lucky, I mean even if we work hard and try there's no point for us in winning anyway."

"And their level is different from us dattebayo, No one can beat those talented pair. I just wish that they would go easy on us at least for once in their lives."

"Hn. I'm going to take a walk outside." And with that the raven-haired man walked from his two friends.

"What's with the teme? Getting all depressed and all that, well never mind let's leave him alone to cool down."

* * *

Konoha University of Music and the Arts is not only known for its amazing architecture, but it is also known for its vast landscape and beautiful gardens. Sasuke kept walking around until he reached the farthermost garden from the university.

'I think that this is far no one should be here'

The raven-haired man slowly took his glasses and removed them in frustration but, as soon as he removed them all his inner rage and disappointment came out from his conversation a while ago, and so this aloof and quiet person transformed into a different state of personality and shouted

"WHAT IS WITH THE, EVEN IF WE TRY IT THERE'S NO POINT MENTALITY. YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH, THAT'S ALL. DON'T BLAME IT ON PEOPLE'S TALENTS YOU DAMN IDIOTS."

"At least I released some of my anger, but what frustrates me further is my competition piece "SAKURA" (A/N: pretend it's a real competition piece XD), what is with this song? All the other people got to choose their own competition piece for the contest, and I have to be stuck with something that's chosen for me. I can't believe this is happening to me of all times.

The young raven-haired man continued to speak of his inner thoughts, things that he cannot outright say to other people for he has trouble speaking for oneself.

'Argh, I don't like this one bit, I'm in deep shit'

_**Flashback**_

_"First place would probably be you or Neji anyway. We could never be as good as you talented people."_

_**End Flashback**_

'Hn. I admit that Neji's talented, but I'm not good enough. In another contest two years ago, Neji Hyuuga won the competition, but I didn't make it even in the finals. From then on, I've practiced like heck and continued to polish and hone my skills in playing the piano. I don't ever want to lose to him again.'

Swooosh~

A small gust of wind snapped him of his reverie and he noticed that a few cherry blossom petals were carried away in the breeze. He walked towards the source of those petals that flew by him and noticed a large blooming cherry blossom tree.

'Why is there a cherry blossom tree in bloom at this time of the year? It's November already. It's blooming out of season.'

'What? Who?'

An astonished Sasuke stared at the tree and noticed something, above him he can see an unknown young woman sitting by the low thick branch of said tree.

"You must be Uchiha-san"

Unknowingly a small blush crept up from the said young man gazing at the unknown beautiful young woman speaking to him.

'Big, emerald green eyes that sparkles like the rarest of jewels, pink silky waist-length tresses that sways with the wind. It's pretty against the soft cherry blossom petals fluttering in the air, you can't help but think that she belongs in this kind of scenery surrounded by those petals'

"I am the spirit that lives within this tree" said the mysterious woman "My name is Sakura and it is nice to meet you" and with that introduction, she smiled gently at him, as if they were old friends who found each other again.

'Sakura? That's it, she just stepped on a land mine just as I was forgetting my earlier dilemma about my piece'

"Please let me listen to your piano playing once again Uchiha-san"

'Hm?' Wondered the pink haired woman as Sasuke turned his back from her and slowly walked away as if nothing happened.

"Uchiha-san, wait. Uhm, I'd like to listen –"

Sakura's speech was cut off by Sasuke's continuous mantra saying "I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I saw nothing. I heard nothing" repeteadly as he was walking away from the cherry blossom tree, away from her.

'Hmph, what a weird way of rejecting me right off the bat'

She was so embarrassed at herself and of his reaction that she was sporting a pink hued face like her natural colored hair and she even shouted after him even if he was getting farther away from her.

"Uchiha-san, Come Baaack! Mou, Uchiha-san's so mean. Hmph."

Great job Sakura the first person you encounter in a long time and you managed to drive him away in the first few minutes of the conversation.

'Am I that weird that he is repulsed by my presence? Sigh. I guess I should try my luck next time. It's such a beautiful day too, I thought that I would make a new friend today. Boys are such bakas sometimes if you ask me.'

Sasuke entered the university with a frown etched on his handsome features.

'A spirit? That's just stupid, and she expects me to believe that?! Those things don't exist, and besides, I still need to practice.'

"Excuse me, can I have the key of the room that has a piano?"

"Yes, here you go, if you would just register here and sign that and you're all set"

"Remember that practice rooms closes at 6:00 p.m sharp"

"Hn."

_End of chapter 1_

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think I will gladly accept constructive criticisms and use it as a stepping stone to improve my abilities. Thank you very much.


	2. And so their story begins

**Author's note:** I'm back, and presenting chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

**Chapter 2 "And so their story begins…"**

**The Next day**

"Uchiha-san, I'm glad that you visited me."

"Tch, you were still here?" came the surprised tone of the wandering music student

"Of course. This tree and I are one. I am always here."

"I am so happy you came for me" and then came Sakura's smile that portrays gentleness and sincerity.

"Hn. When I remembered you were here, I don't want to come here anymore, Goodbye." After that, the raven-haired man turned his back from her and started to walk away for the second time around.

"Mou, Uchiha-san is such a kill joy."

'Man, I still can't practice in private.'

"Why do you want to listen to my playing so much?"

"Of course, that's an easy question it was because you called for me."

'She pisses me off, this annoying woman, I never called her. Besides why would a tree spirit know my name?'

As Sasuke continues to ponder, he noticed a melody playing in the background and saw Sakura playing on his battery operated portable keyboard that he brought to practice with.

"Don't just go and use other people's stuff, let alone play with musical instruments that's not yours, you weird pink-haired spirit girl."

Sakura sticks her tongue out at Sasuke in a teasing manner and said "You can't stop me Uchiha-san, and for your information, I have a name and its Sa-ku-ra not weird pink-haired spirit girl or whatever."

'Argh my head hurts just speaking with her. She's so annoying and childish.' Sigh

"And besides your fingerings on the "Music Box" are all wrong, and what's with those off tune notes and chords you put together. You shouldn't play it that way and do it correctly."

"What? Really? I never knew."

"Tch, you ignorant weird spirit girl"

"Hmph, I thought I told you that I have a name its Sa-ku-ra."

"Che, annoying, whatever."

The pink-haired woman thought of something and said "Then, will you please teach me the right fingerings in this piece, Uchiha-sensei."

**Snap~**

'I think that I heard something snap. Oh well, maybe it was just my imagination or even better, it must be Uchiha-san's patience snapping. And I think I am right he looks like he is containing his inner anger.'

"You, stop with the fooling around, I don't believe in things like spirits or imaginary things. I absolutely hate things like that."

Sakura stared at Sasuke and continue to scrutinize his face as if he's some kind of alien and is quite puzzled by him. Immediately, he put his glasses back at the bridge of his nose as he let out an audible sigh. And then in a blink of an eye he already has that cool and collected aura surround him and politely said "Do you understand how I feel now?"

Sakura sweatdropped at this and said in an innocent fascination. "Your personality and demeanor somehow changed and was too different Uchiha-san, are you not telling me something? Do you have a split-personality disorder?"

'Tch, this annoying woman'

"This is big news indeed, just think of the uproar it will make in people knowing you have other personalities." Sakura air wrote in her imaginary notepad impersonating a journalist who just got her cover story. _**Evil grin**_. "Haha, just kidding, I would never do that to you."

"To answer your question, No, I don't have a split personality disorder. It's just that, when I take off my glasses, I tend to say things straight out of what comes to mind and, it's like, I say whatever I feel, sorry for the bad use of words back there."

Sakura stepped a few feet from Sasuke and said "It's okay, it was really wonderful it's good to say your inner thoughts to someone once in a while."

'What? But How?'

"Well, Uchiha-san, because that means just by taking off your glasses you can become more truthful right? That is very wonderful if you ask me." And with that statement Sakura showed her most genuine smile and serene expression that would melt anyone's heart away. At that time, the raven-haired man felt heat rush up on his cheeks as he observed that girl with the beautiful smile turn around and ran to wherever she's going. Her hair swayed as she ran and blended through the swirl of cherry blossom petals falling and flowing with the wind.

'So you can think of it that way too huh? Hn. Annoying girl, I thought that it was some strange habit that I picked up as I grew up.'

'Tch, I forgot to tell her not to come here anymore.' thought Sasuke as a half-smile appeared on his face

**_End of Chapter 2_**

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. My voice, Your melody

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

**Chapter 3 My Voice, Your Melody**

After their two consecutive meetings, the tree spirit or whatever, at different times, for some reason, followed the raven-haired man in the following days.

* * *

**Day 1**

"Uchiha-san, please play your piano." Said the pink-haired woman with a grin and a peace sign.

* * *

**Day 2**

"Ne, can I call you Sasuke-san from now on?"

"Hmph,Since your not answering any of my requests, questions or pleas, I'll just call you Sasuke-san from now on. Yay."

* * *

**Day 3**

"Sasuke-san, Pleaase plaaay! Only once, for mee, onegai." Whined Sakura as she childishly bugs Sasuke for the nth time

* * *

**Day 4**

"Sasuke-san please let me hear your piano playing. ***Puppy dog eyes*** Pretty please." as she pleads over and over again this day.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto, Sasuke's been looking tired these past four days."

"Eh?! The teme, let me see." The blond-haired man observed his friend as he walked closer to their location

"Your right, Kiba, dattebayo. I wonder what happened to him."

"Hn. Dobe. It's nothing."

'Argh, that girl, she's not going to let me go unless I play the piano, is she?'

'The piece "SAKURA". I still can't play the 12th bar. That weird spirit girl keeps on interfering with my practice, Tch'

Sasuke was cut off from his train of thought when a student spoke and announced something at the hallway.

"Hey everyone its Neji, He's playing in the auditorium. Those who wanted to see him play can watch."

* * *

Soft murmurs and whispers from people were heard from the people watching the performance

"He's so good."

"Of course, that's Neji Hyuuga for you."

"It sounds like were listening to a professional's cd."

Sasuke stood there and he himself is amazed by the said man's performance, as he listened more closely he was shocked to know that the piece that Neji was playing, was the same piece that he is trying to practice all this time. His train of thought was cut off by Kiba's voice as he spoke to him.

"Sasuke, how about you? Are you relieved that his skill is only at that level?"

"Hn." 'Uh, no'

_**Flashback**_

"No one can beat those talented pair. I just wish that they would go easy on us at least for once in their lives."

_**End of Flashback**_

' No, I can't say it to them, the 12th bar that I can't even play right now. He played it so easily.'

And with that thought he ran all the way to the school grounds where the cherry blossom tree is located.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing out so late."

"What's wrong? Sasuke-san?"

"It's your fault. It's all your fault."

"What?"

"That's why I still can't play the 12th bar! It's because you interfered with my practice all the time!"

"Sasuke-san." came the girl's soft voice

Sakura was shocked and somehow hurt by his accusations at her, but she knew better to not believe his words that easily. So she did the thing that she knew would be best in this situation. She slowly lifted her hands and reached for Sasuke, took his glasses away from his face. And then he looked calm, at the same time sad as if, reliving a painful memory.

"Sorry, I was just taking my anger on you."

Sakura knowing the fact that Sasuke was now truthful to what he is said, understood him, so she gave him one of her brightest smiles in response to his sincere apology. She motioned to Sasuke to follow her, and now they are both sitting at the thick low branch of the cherry blossom tree, where Sakura was always sitting and thinking.

"It was my dream to become a pianist. This contest is different from the one that was held two years ago. If I win it, they'll grant me full scholarship of the Music University of my choice. It's a chance to get closer to my dream. But, no matter how much I practice, I will never catch up to Neji. The me, inside of me laughs and mocks at me with those cold eyes. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm,Sasuke-san, why do you want to be a pianist?"

"What?"

" Hey, when you said and I quote "Your fingerings on the_** Music Box**_ are all wrong, and what's with those off tune notes and chords you put together. You shouldn't play it that way and do it correctly." It was someone else's words wasn't it? Someone said that to you before didn't they?" Sasuke was shocked for he knew deep inside him that she was right.

'When I first learned to play with both hands, it was so fun that I couldn't even sleep, like magic was being produced in my fingertips, the melody, everything gave me a feeling of joy and satisfaction.'

"If you really learned a song by heart, you can play it no doubt."

Sakura softly smiled at his own inquiry knowing that something must've sparked in his memories.

'The me, inside of me has slowly stopped laughing, he stopped, and now he's yelling loudly, yelling that I love playing the piano, that I have something yet to fulfill.'

And with that realization, Sasuke unknowingly smiled in the smallest of fractions that could not be seen by normal people, but Sakura saw it, and he was really handsome especially when he smiled, as she observed him quietly with sheer fascination, she knew she was somehow attracted to this man the first time they met. She is memorizing his features, as if she is going to disappear soon, those onyx orbs, that unusual hair, that cool and calm demeanor, and lastly, his kind heart. Sakura saw glimpses of his kind heart, and can't help but think that indeed she has fallen for this raven-haired man slowly, and was now sure of it. When he is happy, she is also happy, it feels great to see someone you deeply care about happy.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3_**

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading and please review :)


End file.
